1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pillows used as cushioning devices and, more specifically, to a padded cushioning device to be used in strapping a child in a car seat with a seat belt. The device is selectively positioned on the child' abdominal area. The seat belt is comprised of one or two straps secured and locked into a buckle. The padded cushioning device contains two flaps each having one mating length of hook and loop fastening elements attached to a cushion of the padded cushioning device. The mating portion of hook and loop fastening elements attached adjacent to a free end of each of the flaps provides means for closure and securement of the flaps to the cushion of the padded cushioning device, so it can be used as means for selectively securing the padded cushioning device to the seat belt. When both flaps are opened the abdominal restraint strap of the seat belt is placed under the lower flap and the lower flap secured to the mating portion of the hook and loop material on the cushion. The chest restraint strap of the seat belt is then placed under the upper flap and the upper flap secured to the mating portion of hook and loop material on the cushion.
The padded cushioning device is positioned on the seat belt so that the flap will encompass a portion of the straps of the seat belt, are not fixedly attached to the seat belt and can be selectively positioned to a comfortable location for the child. The seat belt does not cut into the child and should the condition arise, the surface area of the restraint straps will be dissipated over a larger surface becoming a variable of the size of the cushion and density of the padding material.
In general, a first field of use of the disclosed invention is by automobile drivers as the most likely benefactors of the unique advantages of the instant invention. However, many other fields, such as buses, trucks, railroads, airlines, could find potentially beneficial uses of this invention.
Thus, it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiments described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is, therefore, not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of padded cushioning devices designed for restraining systems have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. no. 3,386,103 issued to Robinson on Jun. 4, 1968; U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,510 issued to Cunningham et al. On Jul. 24, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,886 issued to Reedom on Apr. 9, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,915 issued to Perry on May 21, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,441 issued to Stevenson et al. On Jan. 14, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,349 issued to Gianino on Jun. 21, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,957 issued to Golder on Aug. 9, 1994 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,587 issued to Gilkes on Jul. 10, 1984 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
This United States patent discloses a pad for cushioning the impact of vehicular seat belts against occupants during accidents. The pad comprises an elongated hollow body of cushioning material. The body being provided with open ends for insuring passage of the seat belt therethrough and opposed longitudinal shoulder vertical portions connecting the end portions of the body as well as confining the belt laterally. The midportion of the body being provided with a cut-out portion permitting access to the buckle of the belt for fastening and removal. The present invention is completely different than this patent, in that the padded cushioning device consists of a cushion with two flaps with mating hook and loop fastening elements therebetween. The lower flap engages with an abdominal restraint strap of a seat belt, while the upper flap engages with a chest restraint strap of the seat belt. The padded cushioning device can be selectively positioned to a comfortable location for the child.
A safely device for enabling a child to use an adult vehicle safety belt of the type having a shoulder strap and a lap strap consists of a cushion having a respective belt retainer on each side thereof, under which the lap strap of the adult safety belt engages. An auxiliary strap is attached to the cushion so as to extend from the back thereof and has a belt guide connector secured to its free end. In use, the belt guide connector slidably receives the shoulder strap of the adult belt so that the shoulder straps extends in front of, and the auxiliary strap extends behind the child's torso with the belt guide connector located above the child's shoulder. The present invention is completely different than this patent, in that the padded cushioning device consists of a cushion with two flaps with mating hook and loop fastening elements therebetween. The lower flap engages with an abdominal restraint strap of a seat belt, while the upper flap engages with a chest restraint strap of the seat belt. The padded cushioning device can be selectively positioned to a comfortable location for the child.
Novel seat belt cushions in the form of people, places, things, birds, animals and in particular animals such as bunnies, bears, and pandas. These cushions may be constructed with a plurality of sections, limbs, and objects and may be adapted with electronic devices or the like. The cushions are constructed of one or more sheets of foam padding encased by a cotton or synthetic fiber outer layer. In a preferred embodiment, lighting effects, small battery powered lights, preferably which provide representations or replicas of monuments, map layouts and other recreations may be employed in the cushions. Further, audio output, electronic circuits or miniature tape players for projecting audible messages such as safety tips may be employed. The sections and the objects are secured to the cushion by means of fasteners, preferably mating fiber fasteners such as the "Velcro" fasteners. The novel cushions are secured to a seat belt by folding around seat belt, much in the nature of a book. The present invention is completely different than this patent, in that the padded cushioning device consists of a cushion with two flaps with mating hook and loop fastening elements therebetween. The lower flap engages with an abdominal restraint strap of a seat belt, while the upper flap engages with a chest restraint strap of the seat belt. The padded cushioning device can be selectively positioned to a comfortable location for the child.
A child restraint for use with an automobile seat belt including an elongated cushion having attachment loops for attachment to a seat belt and sized to engage about a child filling voids between the child, the seat and the seat belt on opposite sides of the child. The present invention is completely different than this patent, in that the padded cushioning device consists of a cushion with two flaps with mating hook and loop fastening elements therebetween. The lower flap engages with an abdominal restraint strap of a seat belt, while the upper flap engages with a chest restraint strap of the seat belt. The padded cushioning device can be selectively positioned to a comfortable location for the child.
An airline safety seat is provided having a lap bolster for use adjacent a minor, such as a child. A retractor system consisting of two tension straps are connected to a male buckle adapter so that they may be pulled at the same rate as the pass over the head of a user and then buckled between the legs of the user. The tension straps are designed so that they may be fully extended without tension pull to engage a snapping pull so that they may retract and encompass a user thereof. These tension straps are connected to inertial rollers or reels mounted inside the lap bolster. The rollers on reels are suitably mounted. A buckle system is retracted into the lap bolster by the two inertial rollers or wheels. A male adapter system is pulled over the user's head and down the back to be buckled between the legs of the user to meet a female attachment. The female attachment extends approximately one inch out of the lap bolster. The portion inside the lap bolster is provided with a metal weight rolled at the end and a metal plate with three bolts preceding it to hold the system to the hard front face plastic. The metal weight at the end ensures a firm hold of the system. A strap retainer is provided to hold the straps close together and in place at the upper back of a user. The retainer is adjustable on the straps as desired. The present invention is completely different than this patent, in that the padded cushioning device consists of a cushion with two flaps with mating hook and loop fastening elements therebetween. The lower flap engages with an abdominal restraint strap of a seat belt, while the upper flap engages with a chest restraint strap of the seat belt. The padded cushioning device can be selectively positioned to a comfortable location for the child.
A seat belt cushion apparatus with removable padding is disclosed. The apparatus includes an envelope having an elongated case with an interior compartment formed therein and a flap carried by the case for selectively opening and closing the compartment. A distal portion of the flap is releasably fastened to the case to retain the flap in a closed condition. Padding is removably received by the compartment when the flap is open. The case is generally aligned with and engaged with the seat belt on a side of the seat belt that generally faces the user of the belt and the flap is wrapped about the opposite side of the seat belt and fastened closed to secure the apparatus to the seat belt. The present invention is completely different than this patent, in that the padded cushioning device consists of a cushion with two flaps with mating hook and loop fastening elements therebetween. The lower flap engages with an abdominal restraint strap of a seat belt, while the upper flap engages with a chest restraint strap of the seat belt. The padded cushioning device can be selectively positioned to a comfortable location for the child.
An improved restraint device is provided which is characterized by its relative ease of use and comfort to occupants while provided effective and enhanced protection to occupants of motor vehicles or the like. The restraint device includes an open ended tubular guide member which is generally cylindrical or elliptical in cross-section and in which the interior surfaces of the tubular member define a longitudinal passageway for receiving and engaging portions of both the shoulder harness and lap portions of a three-point vehicular restraint system. The guide member exerts a laterally displacing force on the shoulder harness portion of a three-point restraint system to re-orient the shoulder belt for use by adults of relatively small stature or children. In this matter, the repositioning of the shoulder belt for use by children in particular may be accomplished without adversely displacing the relative position of the lap belt particularly during impact conditions. The advantages of the restraint device are accomplished without adversely affecting the automatic adjustment capabilities of the existing automotive restrain apparatus or without requiring extensive modifications to the existing restraint. The present invention is completely different than this patent, in that the padded cushioning device consists of a cushion with two flaps with mating hook and loop fastening elements therebetween. The lower flap engages with an abdominal restraint strap of a seat belt, while the upper flap engages with a chest restraint strap of the seat belt. The padded cushioning device can be selectively positioned to a comfortable location for the child.
This United States Patent discloses an ornamental design for a cushion for use by a child in conjunction with an adult vehicle safety belt as illustrated in the drawings of the patent. The present invention is completely different than this patent, in that the padded cushioning device consists of a cushion with two flaps with mating hook and loop fastening elements therebetween. The lower flap engages with an abdominal restraint strap of a seat belt, while the upper flap engages with a chest restraint strap of the seat belt. The padded cushioning device can be selectively positioned to a comfortable location for the child.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.